Piccolo's First Kiss
by animegrrrl
Summary: Gohan gives Piccolo his first kiss. Ch.3 is up! Piccolo makes a wish that not only affects himself and Gohan, but the entire DBZ crew. What does Dende think of all of this? And why is his heart breaking?
1. Default Chapter

Jan. 30, 2005. Hey folks, if this story looks familiar, it is. I posted it many years ago on and it got kicked off b/c of the adult ratings. Well, I'm reposting this entire series. I hope you enjoy! (Yes, lots and lots of hentai scenes to come...)

PICCOLO'S FIRST KISS - PART 1 by animegrrrl

Gohan tore off his sweaty gi and pants. He panted, slightly out of breath. "That was a good session! I haven't trained that hard in a long time." Gohan chuckled and splashed into the waterfall. Leaning back, he stretched out his arms and let the waterfall rush over him. The coldness and purity of the water refreshed him. Done washing, he stepped out of the water and shook himself. Wet, black hair hung over his face. Gohan flashed a big smile at Piccolo. Piccolo couldn't help himself. He smiled back.

Listen as the wind blows from across the great divide.  
Voices trapped in yearning, memories trapped in time.  
The night is my companion and solitude my guide.  
Would I spend forever here and not be sastified?

"Ah, he is a beautiful boy." Hardly a boy, more like 45 years old, but Piccolo had trouble thinking of him that way. Piccolo had watched Gohan step out under the waterfall and shake himself. The water glistened on his well-muscled shoulders. Piccolo watched one droplet slide down his chest, over a nipple hard from the cold water, past Gohan's tight torso, and down to- Piccolo's eyes flicked away. He turned around in embarrassment. Modesty had never been a problem for Gohan around Piccolo. That wasn't the case with Piccolo, not that he had anything to show anyway.

It was his turn to get clean. Piccolo took off his purple gi and felt cold arms encircle him. "Gasp! Gohan, what are you doing?"

And I would be the one To hold you down, Kiss you so hard.  
I'll take your breath away. And after I Wipe away the tears, Just close your eyes dear.

Gohan was behind Piccolo, hugging him. Gohan's cold, wet chest pressed against Piccolo's warm, sweaty back. Piccolo was very aware of the sensation. The urge to hit him was strong. Gohan pressed a cheek to the back of Piccolo's shoulder. "I miss them so much, Piccolo."

Through this world I've stumbled, so many times betrayed.  
Trying to find an honest word, to find the truth enslaved.

"I know." He was, of course, talking about his mother and wife, who had passed away in that very same year. Piccolo took one hand of Gohan's and squeezed. He remembered how Gohan had cried in his arms, like an inconsolable child. Gohan sighed into Piccolo's shoulder.

Oh, you speak to me in riddles and you speak to me in rhyme.  
My body aches to breathe your breath.  
Your words keep me alive.

"No matter what, you've always been there for me, Piccolo. You mean so much to me." While he was saying this, Gohan's fingertips lightly traced Piccolo's torso. His lips trailed over the space between Piccolo's shoulder and neck. "I love you." Gohan whispered, and kissed the base of his neck. Piccolo gasped again. He stood there tense, while Gohan's caresses threw him more and more into confusion. There Piccolo stood, heart thundering, while Gohan sent sensations up and down his spine. He had had enough though, when Gohan gave him a gentle nip on the neck. Piccolo turned around and pushed Gohan away.

And I would be the one To hold you down, Kiss you so hard.  
I'll take your breath away. And after I Wipe away the tears, Just close your eyes dear.

"Gohan, don't! You-" Gohan silenced Piccolo by putting a hand over his mouth.

"Piccolo," he said gently, "I love you and I know you love me. Please, be my lover."

Into this night I wander, it's morning that I dread.  
Another day of knowing of the path I fear to tread.

"Gohan, this is wrong-"

"No, it's not! There's nothing wrong with love."

"What would the others think?"

Gohan smiled slightly. "You know that doesn't matter."

Oh, into the sea of waking dreams I follow without pride.  
Nothing stands between us here and I won't be denied.

Piccolo noticed that the hand he had used to push Gohan away with was still on his shoulder. His green skin contrasted against Gohan's pale shoulder, and yet, somehow looked appropriate. Piccolo's hand ran the length of Gohan's muscular arm until he reached the end, where Gohan took and held his hand. "This feels so good," thought Piccolo. "How can people say that this is wrong?" Piccolo looked away and scowled. "Gohan, this is impossible! You know I'm a Namek." Gohan's eyes widened in surprise, then he started chuckling. Piccolo looked at Gohan angrily. "What's so funny?" Gohan sobered immediately.

"Oh, Piccolo." He kissed the palm of Piccolo's hand. "Nothing is impossible." Gohan reached up and framed Piccolo's face. Underneath thick lashes his eyes looked up at Piccolo as he had done a million times before, ever since he was a child, full of love and adoration. But this time it was different. His dark eyes were tinged with desire, and a need to fufill that hunger. Gohan tenderly drew down Piccolo's head for a kiss. Their lips met, and it was sweet. Gohan brushed away the moisture that had appeared in Piccolo's eyes. "Piccolo, why are you crying?" Gohan asked. "Are you sad?"

Piccolo laughed through his tears. "No, no. I'm not sad. It's just that-oh God, Gohan. You're so beautiful." And so, that is how Piccolo had his first kiss, from the only person he ever truly loved.

And I would be the one To hold you down, Kiss you so hard.  
I'll take your breath away. And after I Wipe away the tears, Just close your eyes...

"Possession" by Sarah McLachlan


	2. Piccolo's First Kiss Part 2

More like Piccolo's first orgCOUGH COUGH Er, Gohan and Piccolo do a little experimenting. GIANT LEMON YAOI WARNING! BTW, if you don't like this kind of stuff, DON'T READ IT!

PICCOLO'S FIRST KISS - PART 2 by animegrrrl

It was a bright blue day. The wind whipped through my hair as I flew on the wings of love. I know, corny, but that's how I feel. I did a barrel roll and passed through a puffy cloud. Clearing the little nimbus I spotted my love. There he was, standing on a cliff with that magnificent white cape whipping about. Standing there alone, untouchable, like some god of yore. I laughed to myself. He may be untouchable to some, but not to me. I landed on the cliff and shouted happily, "Piccolo!"

He stood there with his back to me. Slowly he turned around, arms crossed, and calmly said, "Gohan." I didn't get a smile but I looked into his eyes. Was that... a hint of warmth? I couldn't help myself. I ran into his arms and squeezed him to death, or tried to. He let me hug him for a minute then gently pushed me away. "Feh, sentimental crap." he muttered, and looked to the side. A moment later he turned back to me, all seriousness. "Are you ready to spar?"

"Of course," I said. "Just let me change into my gi first." He grunted. I took that as a sign that he would wait for me and not attack when I wasn't looking. I stepped off the cliff and floated down to the stream. I stripped and wrapped my bundle in the sack I had used to carry my training clothes. Normally like I do on weekends I would've just come in my dogi but there was a reason I was so giddy today. School was let out for the summer and like a schoolboy, instead of the 45 year old Math teacher that I was, I bolted straight out of school not even bothering to stop home. I was too excited at the thought of spending an entire summer with Piccolo-san.

I struggled into my pants. Piccolo had taken it upon himself to retrain me. He said I was in horrible condition and that I needed a whole summer of training. I leaned over to pick up my shirt and caught my reflection in the stream. A lean, well-muscled man who looked about 30 peered back. I rubbed my jaw line, thinking that I certainly didn't look out of condition. In fact, I started smiling at the thought of all those schoolgirls giving me goo-goo eyes in the classroom. Ah, I remember how annoyed Videl used to ge- My heart gave a sudden painful lurch. Videl...

"GOHAN!"

I spun around at the annoyed tone of Piccolo. "Hai! Just a minute!" I quickly finished tying my pants and hung the bundle on a tree, hopefully where it wouldn't be blown up during our training session.

We crouched in ready positions, staring each other down. The tension stretched and stretched between us until- BAM! I looked up from the ground to see two Piccolos scowling, arms crossed. "Pathetic," one sneered. "You've should've seen that coming." There was a throbbing pain in the back of my head. Confused and dazed, I clumsily got to my feet while he fused into one. I hadn't remembered seeing Piccolo split in two, just him standing on the cliff and then when I was dressing behind me-oh. Why didn't I sense it before! He had split into 2 before I got there! The Piccolo I had hugged was only half of him and probably the one who elbowed me. I let out a frustrated growl. Piccolo was right. I was out of shape, terribly.

Upon hearing my frustration, Piccolo spoke. "So, you've finally managed to figure it out for yourself?" I nodded tersely and if possible, his sneer twisted even more. "Right then, let's get to the real training... MAKANKOSAPPO!" I dodged, not ready to take his attack head on. "Fuck!" He let loose a string of cussing in Namek that I really couldn't follow, something about a son of a slug. "RENZOUKU ENERGY DAN!" Left, right, twist, flip, I dodged all of his energy blasts. However, they were getting closer and one of them was going to clip me if I didn't do something soon. So I did.

"AaaagghhaaaGGHHH!" I let loose the golden fury within me and prepared to take on his attack. BOOM BOOM B-B-BOOOM! One after another pounded into me, exploding with the fire of a hundred suns. They roared at me furiously trying to get past my defenses, but they could not. I lowered my arms and squinted through the dissipating light. I didn't see the flying green fist until it was too late. My jaw clicked painfully as my head was thrown back from the uppercut. I let myself fall to the ground and barely avoided getting stepped on. I flipped onto my feet, grimacing at my 'friend'. A foot dug into my back. "Aaaghh! Dammit!" I took to the sky with two Piccolos in hot pursuit. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I inwardly cursed at myself for not realizing that Piccolo had actually split into three.

One of the Piccolos extended his arm and grabbed my foot. I paused a moment to kick him off. He was grinning evilly, like he knew something I did not. "Ugh!" The weaker Piccolo went to punch me in the back but I blocked. I turned to face him and became engaged in a punch/kick sparring match between the two Piccolos. I dished out my best but for every hit I got in or blocked, Piccolo got two. The doubleteam brought their fists together and slammed into me. I crashed into the Earth like a comet.

I laid in a crater, bruised and bloody and sore all over. I propped myself up on one elbow as Piccolo landed in front of me at the edge of the crater. There was a brief scream of pain as the clone plunged into his back to remerge. Now whole, he spoke to me. I wish he hadn't. "Why do I bother?" he said, voice dripping with contempt. "You're not even worth the effort." He started walking away.

"What?" I said in disbelief, looking at Piccolo's retreating back. "Hey, wait!" Piccolo kept walking. "Don't turn your back to me." I continued to be ignored, my plea falling on deaf ears. "I said, don't you dare turn your back on me! KAMEHAME HA!"

Piccolo spun around with a grin and used his elbow to break up the kamehameha wave. I charged after and we met in a flurry of fists. All day we sparred. I was exhausted but he kept coming down on me heavy. He just wouldn't let up! A smirk here, a slap there. I don't know what was more insulting; him smacking me or not taking me seriously. There! He just smacked me from behind! I swung around but he was already gone, like a phantom.

I'm sick of being toyed with. I knew what he was trying to do, purposely belittling and infuriating me to get me to go SS2. I know he was doing this for my own good but at the moment I didn't care. "Keep pushing," I thought. "Keep pushing and you'll see just how far I can go."

"Weakling!" he shouted. "Are you going to let me down again? Just like when we fought Nappa! Because of your cowardice people died!" And with those harsh words I snapped. He went in again to smack me. I dodged and backhanded him. He paused a little distance away, looking up with a surprised face. On his lip a dark tear of blood blossomed. 

Seething and grimacing I said through my teeth "Still don't think I'm good enough?" I could feel it. I could feel the angry power begging to be released. "TAKE THIS!"

I powered up and held nothing back, ramming Piccolo in the side. I grinned in satisfaction as I watched Piccolo go through one, two, no, three mountainsides! Running out of mountains, I saw Piccolo dig his hands into the earth, finally halting his inertia and leaving a long, deep furrow in his wake. Panting from eagerness or exultation, I wasn't sure, but I was sure Piccolo would get up to continue this fight with a vengeance. He lay there on his side, cape sullied and torn. Dare I say it? Yes, he looked like he was down for the count but I knew my mentor better than this. A moment passes, then a few more and my grin fades to uncertainty. I hovered over him cautiously, ready any moment for a surprise attack. "Piccolo?" I called down to him. Why doesn't he get up? "Piccolo!" Oh god, what if I'd really hurt him! Sick to my stomach I dropped out of Supersaiyan and landed by his side. I heard a moan. It was Piccolo. He cracked one eye open and looked at me. "Oh my god! Piccolo!" I ran to reach him but he suddenly stood up before I could touch him. I gasped and looked at him with wide eyes. He crossed his arms in that sexy pose of his and smirked. "Good one, kid."

"Piccolo, you scared me! Are you alright!"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"But-"

"Yes, dammit!"

I flinched back, hurt by his tone. Piccolo sighs and looks almost sorry but all he says to me is "Let's call it a day."

I blink, suddenly realizing that the day really was over. Letting out a sigh I sink to the ground, completely exhausted. I haven't felt this beat up since my first days of training.

Now it isn't a well-known fact, but the unofficial motto for the Namek race is "Cleanliness is next to godliness." And Piccolo, well, Piccolo is no exception to the rule. I watched him walk pass me towards the stream. Off comes the turban and next his dusty cape and shoulderpads. I smiled as Piccolo shucked off the rest of his clothes. The water rippled golden as he slipped into the stream. All tiredness leaving me, I got up to join him. I inhaled sharply as the cold water hit me. I would never get used to the feeling though Piccolo, of course, showed no signs of being affected. I handed him the soap that he likes while I attended to my own cleansing.

"Gasp!"

I look up just in time to see Piccolo wince. "Piccolo?" I asked in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" he replied, hunching over his side protectively.

"Let me see." I swam over while he tried to cover whatever he was hiding. Finally I got him to hold still. I hissed in sympathy. Covering his entire side was a dark, angry bruise caused by me. No wonder he flinched. He had to have at least one or two broken ribs. "Oh, Piccolo. Why didn't you take a senzu bean?"

"Maybe because I don't have any." The sarcasm was evident in his voice. I sighed. What could I do? He winced again. I got an idea.

"Hey, why don't you let me wash you?"

"What."

"I said, why don't you let me soap you up?"

Piccolo growled at me. "I don't need your help."

"N-no," I said taken aback. "Of course you don't. But," I said in my most appeasing tone, "I would very much like to." He just stared at me sullenly until I took the squished soap from his hand and started washing his bruised side. I propped his arm up onto my shoulder so it wouldn't be in the way. He watched suspiciously like I was suddenly going to hurt him or something. "Sigh. I wish you would trust me."

"I do trust you. Why do you think I even let you near me?"

"Oh," I replied. Of course. I should've realized that Piccolo showing even a little weakness was a big step for him. Now that I think about it, I actually feel flattered. I finished washing his bruised side, then the tender area around it. But why stop there? This was my first chance to really ever examine him. Not just with sight, it was the chance to run my hands all over the fascinating patterns of his skin and I certainly wasn't going to miss the opportunity.

I lifted an arm around my shoulder and ducked beneath it. I lathered up the soap and started to spread it around. Piccolo glanced back as if to see what I was doing but then turned and stared straight ahead. Huh. I guess he would let me continue washing him.

Starting where his arm began, I rubbed the soap on a pink patch. It was divided into sections that were not really a line, but more like thin depressions. His body was further divided by slightly thick red lines that wrapped around and defined each part of his body. The pink skin was rougher than expected, but not unpleasant. I found out that the patches only covered the major muscle groups on his body; I could feel other, smaller muscles flex every once in a while beneath that ribbed green skin.

Finishing his arm, I ran my hand up over his again just for pleasure. The textured skin created a pleasant sensation against my palm. My hands now settled on the broad base of his neck. It was one of the things about him that I found so marvelous; nobody possessed the gracefulness that he had. In every part of him it was evident, including the long, powerful neck I was massaging. I quirked a smile. The soft, smooth skin on the back of his head reminded me of a baby's, though Piccolo was hardly a baby. I made sure to wash behind his ears, too.

I now moved down to his powerful shoulders. The skin there was also smooth, but below his shoulder blades the ribbed green skin began again. It was interesting how the skin ran in patterns, following the curves of his back. My hands now lightly rested on the back of his buttocks. I felt so nervous. I half expected him to turn around and punch me, like he wanted to when I first kissed him. I had to stifle a giggle that threatened to come out. Piccolo has a pink butt, hee, hee.

Gohan, you idiot.

I feel like such a hentai. Picclo thinks I'm just doing him a favor and here I am thinking dirty thoughts. I imagined what I could to his butt and moaned. The thought hurt. Is he getting as much pleasure as I am from this? I doubt it but...

It was now or never. I took a deep breath and slipped my hand between his thighs. Nothing.

Piccolo quirked an antennae over his shoulder at me like "What are you doing?"

"J-just being thorough." I managed to blurt out. Still, my cheeks flushed with heat and were probably bright red, too. I moved in front to his other side, my head still down. Without looking up I took his hand and spread the soap, making the natural progression up his arm and over to his neck. My hands passed over a large Adam's apple. I thought it odd that he would have something so masculine, but I guess it's necessary to produce the deep, scratchy voice that I love so much. Besides, everything else about him practically screamed male, except for the most important part. Whatever. I love Piccolo-san as he is.

My hands passed over his triangular jaw and were now sliding up over a pair of high-set cheekbones. Piccolo scrunched up his face. I told him to be still. He obeyed and my hands passed over the rest of his face. I made sure not to get any soap in his eyes. The arching brow ridges that were habitually drawn in a scowl were now in a more relaxed position, lying almost in a straight line across his face. I traced my index finger across the not-so-flimsy feeling antennae above his brow ridges. His antennae responded to the light, teasing touch. They took on a life of their own, quivering and arching like a cat. I had the feeling that if Piccolo could he'd be purring right now. I could definetly tell he was enjoying this by the little smile on his face. He looked so adorable that I leaned right in for a kiss- and spit right out the soap I had tasted.

"Phhttpp! Phhttpp! Bleeagh." I wiped my mouth hard to get rid of that awful taste. I unscrunched my eyes just in time to see Piccolo wiping the last of the soap from his face. Piccolo was smirking at me. I let out a little laugh at myself for my own silliness. Piccolo made a move as if to leave. I grabbed onto his arm. "But I'm not done washing you." I let go and moved the soap over his pectorals and stomach. My fingers grazed the ribbed green skin of his sides. I found out to my surprise and delight that Piccolo's ticklish. I grinned wickedly and prepared to do that again when Piccolo growled a warning.

"Don't."

I decided not to push my luck. I feel lucky enough that he's even letting me wash him. In fact, I'm amazed he's even tolerating this much physical contact at all. But then, if I'm the only person he ever trusted to get in close enough for a kiss, who better than I to do this for him? I rinsed the genderless pink patch between his legs and started rubbing my hands up his abdomen. Amazing. My hands moved up to rinse/feel those fantastic pecs. I may be biased but I don't care what anyone else says. He has to have the most perfectly shaped pectorals in existence. I obviously wasn't thinking straight(blame it on the hard on) but I couldn't get enough. I nuzzled my face into his pecs than ran the tip of my tongue from his collarbone, up his corded neck, and to the bottom of his ear. Piccolo moaned.

"Gohan."

This only encouraged me. I grabbed Piccolo by the ears and started kissing him passionately.

"Gohan." I kept kissing him.

"Gohan!"

"Mm?"

"You're poking me."

Oh my god! What was I thinking! I backed off in embarrassment. "S-sorry."

"Don't be." A green finger tilted my chin up and I found myself looking into eyes that were blacker than night and shiny as obsidian. "It was," he paused for a moment, almost seeming to taste the word, "pleasant." I just stared at him while he took the soap from my hand. How ironic, now that I find our positions reversed. "And I was talking about my ribs," he said while rubbing my neck.

"Oh." He finished my shoulders and moved down my back. I could feel muscles loosening with each touch until at last he reached my lower back- and passed over a rough patch of skin. I choked back the cry that threatened to escape. That rough patch of skin was where my tail used to be. The place was still full of sensitive nerves and it hurt just as much as it pleased. Curious fingers rubbed against it, as if Piccolo was getting reacquainted with the very tail he had cut off. It was driving me crazy. Fists clenched, I looked down at my ramrod erection. It was straining to be released. I suddenly wondered if I would come like this. The thought was mortifying but luckily I didn't have to find out. The pressure was released. My shoulders slumped as I let out a sigh. The relief, however, was short-lived when he started in on my butt. He kneaded and rubbed just like I did to him. He moved down my outer thighs and then up my inner thighs, already stimulating the hypersensitive flesh. I felt two hands cupping the bottom of my buttcheeks. They were being spread. A cheek was let go and I felt one slippery, soapy finger slide up the length of my crack. "Piccolo!"

I swear to Kami that there was a smirk to his voice when he uttered my own words back at me. "Just being thorough."

He now moved around to the front. His large hands passed over my pecs. You know how they say that only women get hard nipples when turned on, and not men? It isn't true. I had the sudden urge to grab one of Piccolo's hands and rub it against a nipple, but my fists stayed clenched at the side while he moved on down to my stomach. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, letting myself relax in the pleasure he was giving me. The pads of his thumbs rubbed and traced each pair of my abdominals. He was below my belly button now. I felt his hands move out and start to trace the curve of my pelvic bone. Down, down, my breath quickened in anticipation- and stopped when I felt his hands move away.

I opened my eyes and silently begged him to continue. Still he hesitated, a confused look on his face. What was the matter? Why did he stop- I understand now. I had gone naked swimming with him plenty of times before, and he had seen this reaction plenty of times before. But he had always pointedly ignored it, probably because I always acted embarrassed when it happened. I guess he needed some vocal encouragement. "Don't stop." I hoarsely whispered. His hand descended and brushed against my tip. "Ahh." I bit down hard to keep myself in control. Piccolo looked a little alarmed, probably from the blood. I licked my bloody lip and begged again. "Please." Piccolo continued to explore with that slippery, soapy hand. I couldn't stop myself from letting out soft moans of pleasure every time he touched a new place. I think he became fascinated by the sounds because he would make me moan louder whenever I let out a noise by rubbing that place just a little more. He's currently exploring the sac below my penis.

"Ooooohn." I panted and moaned as Piccolo's hand set my body on fire and my mind spinning. His hand wrapped around my shaft and slid upwards, bumping against the tip. I tried to control myself. I really did- but I couldn't take it anymore! With a lunge I embraced Piccolo and shoved my tongue down his throat. Piccolo was surprised but quickly kissed me back. His hand was still on me, now trapped between our bodies. My hips ground against his. I don't know what possessed me to do this, but I suddenly broke off kissing and nipped one of Piccolo's antennae as I came into his hand. I screamed, and then the world blew apart.

Lost. I was lost in pleasure. The fire of our passion threw me higher and higher; into another plane of existence I rose. What- what was that white light? My hand reached out. I was so close, just a little more... when my body leveled off and then started falling. The world roared as it suddenly came crashing down on me. The world roared- or was that... Piccolo? I heard a distant cry, then a moan and heavy breathing; it belonged to the shuddering body next to mine.

I opened my eyes and watched the face of my lover. He had his eyes closed. His jaw was clenched and his antennae trembled ever so slightly. Deep breaths came out of flaring nostrils, flaring less and less as his breathing slowed. Finally, as if savoring the last trace of pleasure that had coursed throughout his body, he took one more deep breath- and then opened his eyes.

Piccolo looked down at me. There was awe in his voice. "So that's what the big deal is."

I laughed. "Yeah." I rubbed noses with him in an affectionate Eskimo kiss then slipped an arm around his unbruised side. "Mm," I said with my head on his shoulder. "You smell like Irish Springs."

"So do you."

I sighed, content to be with my love. My eyes looked up just in time to see the last rays of the sun slip beneath the horizon, plunging this world into darkness.

But inside, deep inside my heart, was the blossoming of a most glorious sunrise.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: My thanks(ironically) goes out to Paladone, who made me realize how hackneyed the plot is in this story(RE: Gohan's Journey Through Romance section). I'll try to be more original in Piccolo's First Kiss - Part 3. 


	3. Piccolo's First Kiss Part 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: You probably won't notice how I've experimented with my writing style... but it'd be awfully cool if you did. My fragile little ego is in the collective hand of you, gentle readers. Be kind, read and review.

SUMMARY: Piccolo makes a wish that not only affects himself and Gohan, but the entire DBZ crew. What does Dende think of all of this? And why is his heart breaking?

WARNING: This fiction contains romance, drama, violence, angst, humor, sarcasm, missing underwear, a pun, prejudice, queerness, weirdness, 3 graphic sex scenes, innuendo, stripping, slight bondage, voyeurism, masturbation, and finally, lots of Gohan abuse. 0.0 !

This is my favorite quote from THE TREE OF MIGHT: "Aah! He's just like Piccolo. He only lets his guard down when he's around Gohan." -Oolong about Icarus, who nearly bit his hand off.

PICCOLO'S FIRST KISS - PART 3 by animegrrrl

Piccolo placed the four star dragonball into the pile at his feet. He stood over them, arms crossed and frowning, brooding on what had brought him to this. Gohan.

The boy- No, man, had completely changed his life. Piccolo had gone from a power-hungry villain into a lonely man with a heart, and just by the virture of Gohan's friendship. He was his first friend, his best friend, despite all the differences in their lives that should've pulled them apart. Only it didn't. Gohan kept on loving Piccolo unconditonally, beyond reason, beyond doubt. It only made sense they would eventually become lovers.

Except it didn't. Piccolo was asexual. That meant no gender, no sex drive. He should've been incapable of falling in love. But he did- and Piccolo didn't quite know what he was getting into when he agreed to it. Gohan had kissed him. With it came a swirl of emotions and pleasant sensations. Yes, Piccolo had definitely learned to like kissing and Gohan loved to be kissed by him(especially down there ), but he always got tired of it before Gohan did. Not anymore. Piccolo wanted to match his love in every way, for he was eternally grateful to Gohan. He made the loneliness go away.

Long ago, Piccolo swore to never let anything harm Gohan. He now vowed that he would let nothing get in the way of providing for every one of Gohan's needs. "Arise, Shenlong!"

The dragonballs shot out energy, forming the dragon god. "What is your wish?"

Piccolo suddenly felt the unfamiliar sensation of his heart flopping about in his chest. Did he really want to go through with this? Yes. "Shenlong, I wish to be male, but still a Namek."

The dragon's eyes glowed an angry red, then dimmed. "Your wish is granted. Do you have another?"

Piccolo licked his dry lips. "No."

"Very well then. Soyoboro!" The dragonballs shot out in an impressive display of lights and the sky turned blue once again. Piccolo loosened his belt and slipped a hand down past his waistband. "I don't feel any different... kuso shinsei!" He had caught(literally) what the Eternal Dragon had given him. "Oh." he said, somewhat impressed. "So this is what makes me like Gohan now, a male." And it rather did look like Gohan's, but with coloring fit to match the rest of his body, of course. Piccolo poked it. "Huh. Guess I'll have to relieve myself standing up from now on." Piccolo felt the sudden approach of a bright ki.

Piccolo quickly took the hand out of his pants and retied his sash, grateful for the large, white cape that concealed his activities. "Piccolo!" cried Gohan, once he was close enough to be heard. Piccolo quickly schooled his expression to look as stoic as always. He didn't show it, but he was nervous. "How do I tell him?" he wondered.

As was Gohan's now weekly ritual, he ran up to Piccolo and hugged him. Piccolo stiffened. "Enough!" He broke out of Gohan's hold and began to strip. "You came here to spar, didn't you? So let's spar!" And before his discarded cape and turban even had the opportunity to touch the ground, he attacked. Gohan, surprised by the sudden change in attitude, blocked poorly. Piccolo saw the opportunity and swept him off his feet. Gohan somersaulted back and got grazed by laser eye beams. He flew up into the air to get his bearings.

Gohan flew with clenched fists. He was somewhat confused and annoyed by Piccolo's sudden brusqueness. It seemed all he had in mind today was fighting. Gohan paused and looked down at the rapidly approaching Piccolo. "If that's the way you want it, hot and heavy it is." he thought. "Kamehame-HA!"

Piccolo met the attack head on but it was too intense to handle. He deflected it to the side and it exploded behind him, decimating a mountain. Gohan went after him and they engaged in a punch, block, and kick sparring match. They were even for a while, until Gohan got in a good shot. Piccolo retaliated with a roundhouse that wrapped Gohan's abdomen around his fist. Once again, Gohan backed off. He prepared an attack. "Maaaasennnnnnnko-" Gohan paused. He sensed a HUGE power buildup. His eyes widened. "Oh, NO."

"BAKURIKIMAHA!" Gohan strained to keep Piccolo's most powerful attack at bay. He was able to resist for a moment and then Piccolo pumped more force into it. Gohan was blown away like a leaf in the wind, flipping and tumbling backwards. Piccolo zanzokened in front of him but Gohan managed to block it anyway. Piccolo head butted him viciously. Gohan backed off holding his nose. A tear squeezed out of his eye. Piccolo posed arrogantly in the air and smirked. "You know, you really should learn to defend yourself better... Or do you want your family to find out what a pretty boy you are by the way you fight?"

Gohan responded nasally. "That's not funny, Picc'lo."

"What?" he said, feigning innocence. "All I said was that your family's gonna find out who you really are, because you fight like a..."

Gohan warned him. "Don't say it."

Piccolo sneered and a corner of his lip curled up in contempt. "Fairy." Piccolo, a moment too late, realized only then that he was screwed.

Gohan, face dark with anger, slugged him. Piccolo's head snapped to the side and his body spun from the force of it. He plummeted down to the Earth. Piccolo regained control just in time, stopping himself with his ki three inches before impact. He let his back touch the ground, thinking "Damn, that kid can throw a punch." He tried to forget about the nasty bruise that would probably swell up his face by tomorrow.

Gohan, a knot of hot anger twisting in his stomach, glared down at Piccolo- until he remembered the last time he had hit him in anger. It wasn't pretty. Gohan hurried to his side all worried. "Piccolo! Sorry! Oh, I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad at me." 

On his back, Piccolo growled menacingly. He was more pissed at himself for letting his guard down than at Gohan. At Gohan's wide-eyed, hurt look, Piccolo's expression softened. "I'm not mad at you, Gohan."

"Really?"

"Really. And... I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it." Gohan broke out into a smile.

"Forget about it. All is forgiven." Gohan leaned forward to kiss and make up. It was so pleasant that he learned forward to kiss him again, and again, and again...

Gohan felt large hands sliding through his hair. They tightened suddenly, almost painfully and now Gohan found himself on his back, with Piccolo on top. Piccolo pushed himself deeply into Gohan's mouth, the force of it pressing his head into the ground. Gohan's eyes widened in shock. What was the matter with him? Piccolo had never kissed him so aggressively, with such force! Gohan was thoroughly turned on. Just as Gohan started to kiss him back with the same fervor, Piccolo pulled away and sat back. Gohan's breath caught in his throat. Between the legs that straddled him, Gohan felt a very hard and very warm bump. "Kami..." said Gohan breathlessly, disbelievingly, "you're male."

Piccolo smirked so wide you could see the tips of his fangs. "Surprise." he said, in between pants. Gohan fainted.

Just kidding. However, Gohan did feel faint. "What- how?" he asked in confusion. Piccolo kept on smirking. Then a thought struck him. "The dragonballs!"

"Right." Piccolo agreed.

"But- don shi te? Why would you change yourself?"

Piccolo's lips pressed themselves into a flat line. Dare he tell Gohan what he realized? His mind thought back, of how sometimes Gohan would loose control, and how Piccolo had to hold down desperately thrusting hips. Afterwards Gohan always acted satiated, whispering "Aishetaru." and falling asleep, but Piccolo could tell that Gohan wanted more. He was left needing more- "I did it for you."

"Oh, Piccolo. You didn't have to-"

"Shut up. I wanted to."

Gohan smiled sheepishly. "Kay. Then why didn't you wish to be a woman?" Piccolo's eyes widened in horror. "Right, never mind. So."

"So."

"So..." said Gohan, "wanna let me up?"

Piccolo chuckled. "Sure, why not." Piccolo pulled up Gohan with his hand. They learned in to kiss but Piccolo stopped just short of Gohan's lips. He said "I want you to kiss me." Gohan tried to capture him with his lips but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "I want you to kiss me," Piccolo said in a sultry voice, "like I do, down there."

Gohan's eyes widened. "Oh my- mmph!" Piccolo had cut him off with a searing kiss before Gohan could express his shock. "I could definitely get used to this." thought Gohan, as he wrapped his arms around the shoulders of his lover. When Piccolo finally pulled away, both were a little breathless. "Piccolo," Gohan said timidly, "I think you need to take your clothes off."

Piccolo snorted in amusement. "Well, that's stating the obvious." Piccolo slipped off his turban and shrugged out of his cape. The weighted shoulder pads fell to the ground with a thunk. Gohan ran his hands down the fabric of Piccolo's shirt then grabbed the bottom and pulled it out of his belt. Piccolo finished the job for him, lifting the shirt over his head then doing Gohan's. Gohan stepped back to admire the view. Piccolo stared at him with smoldering eyes. "You first." Gohan felt his first sense of nervousness like a knot in his stomach. He ignored it and untied his belt. Piccolo's hands rose to his sash. The knot loosened and his pants fell to his feet. Piccolo kicked out of them then stood still for Gohan's inspection. Gohan gulped. He had never felt so hot in his entire life.

Gohan's breathing increased rapidly. It was mostly nerves. His mind balked at the thought of going down there. "I've never done this before. Shut up, Gohan." he argued with himself. "You love it when Piccolo does this, so do the same for him. But, but- It's not a big deal!" The bolder voice in his head won. Gohan took a deep breath to prepare himself and dropped to his knees. Gohan felt even worse. This close up he could feel the heat radiating from Piccolo's um, member. Gohan looked up. Piccolo was looking to the side, a faint blush of blue on his cheeks. Piccolo wouldn't look him in the eye. It made Gohan feel a little better.

Gohan learned forward and kissed the green tip, evoking a surprised hiss from Piccolo's mouth. Gohan felt moisture on his lips and licked it off. "That's not so bad." he thought. Gohan kissed Piccolo some more down his length, while fingers stroked lightly on the other side. To see which was more sensitive, Gohan's tongue darted out and over the different textures of Piccolo's skin. It seemed to have the same effect overall, which was a slight trembling in Piccolo's thighs. Gohan experimentally pursed his lips around Piccolo's tip and sucked. A loud moan was torn from his lover's throat and suddenly Piccolo was out of Gohan's reach.

Gohan's eyes followed him. He smiled at the sight. There Piccolo was, leaning against a tree for support, gasping and trembling from what Gohan had done to him. Gohan scooted forward and again fastened his lips on his lover. Piccolo tangled his hands into Gohan's hair, closed his eyes and leaned back, concentrating on the new sensations shooting through his body. At first Gohan would just suck on Piccolo's tip, but he soon added his hand, squeezing just so. Pleased by the reaction he got, Gohan took a little more of Piccolo into his mouth, then some more, until finally he had swallowed Piccolo's entire length. Gohan almost choked on it but soon found a rythm that he could move with. Gohan loved the way Piccolo's hips writhed, loved making Piccolo cling desparately to his hair, loved hearing Piccolo scream his name-

"GOHAN!" Piccolo doubled over from the contractions as he came for the first time. He sunk to his knees with Gohan still down there.

Gohan was so hard it hurt. His head rested in the crook of his Piccolo's thigh while his koi's pink stomach heaved up and down. Gohan listened to the rapid pulse of his lover until he noticed the sticky mess on Piccolo's stomach. His tongue darted out. "Hmm, might as well clean the rest off." Gohan gave slow, deliberate licks against the slightly rough pink skin. Piccolo's breath had yet to slow down.

Gohan grinned wickedly as he thought of what he was going do to Piccolo. It excited him and he left a trail of very wet kisses up Piccolo's stomach and chest. "Nn, Piccolo-san." he breathed fervently. Gohan licked Piccolo's lips before slipping in to tongue wrestle. A few kisses later, Gohan pulled away from the lips that were sucking on his swollen lower lip. Gohan settled into Piccolo's lap and smiled. "Mm, hard already." Gohan whispered enticingly. "Piccolo-san, would you like to go all the way?" He rubbed his erection teasingly against Piccolo's crotch. "Well?"

Piccolo shuddered. "Yes." he hissed into Gohan's ear. "Tell me how."

"I- I've never done this before with a guy." Gohan blushed, suddenly getting all shy. "But I have an idea..." Gohan trailed off. It was kind of hard thinking with a big green man nuzzling your neck and running his hand up your thigh.

Piccolo prompted him. "Go on."

Gohan gulped. "Um, one's supposed to be top and- and he's supposed to move in the other. L- like you in my mouth." Piccolo had a look on his face like 'huh?' Not knowing how else to say it, Gohan took Piccolo's finger and pressed it against his own opening.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Piccolo lifted him up by the hips and impaled him.

"NO! Aaagh!" Kami, that hurt! Gohan felt like he being split in half! Piccolo moaned and fell on top of Gohan. When he was sure he wasn't going to die from the sensation Piccolo started to move. "No." Gohan whimpered. "It was supposed to be meeaahh!" Gohan screamed again, but this time it was from the the thousand flashes that went off in his head at once.

"Did you say something Gohan?"

"D- do that again." he breathed hoarsely.

Piccolo repeated the action and Gohan arched in ecstasy. Piccolo had brushed against his prostate nerve.

Gohan panted. "I don't know what you did to me... but keep doing it!" Piccolo eagerly complied and thrust into willing hips. Gohan watched the intense look of pleasure on Piccolo's face. So intense that it almost looked like he was in pain, while Gohan really was. Now he cried out in pleasure. Piccolo's thrusts were brushing against the tip of Gohan's erection. Gohan panted, he moaned, he whimpered and eagerly spread his legs wide. It hurt so bad, but he wanted more more- Piccolo howled and came deep within Gohan. A moment later Gohan screamed and exploded all over their chests.

A very sweaty Piccolo collapsed onto Gohan. His weight would have crushed a normal human. Gohan lay there listening to them gasping, then slowing down into the deep, normal breathing of afterglow. It finally wore off, leaving Gohan with nothing but a burning sensation of PAIN. "Oh, Kami." thought Gohan, as he felt hot tears streaming down his face. "Is it supposed to hurt this bad? Is this what Videl felt?"

"No, Gohan, I hurt you." Piccolo's voice was sad, regretful, as he came to his senses. He wiped away Gohan's tears and pulled out. Gohan felt strangely empty. He opened his eyes and mewled.

"Piccolo."

It was a plea Piccolo couldn't resist. Piccolo pulled him into his lap and cradled him, whispering over and over in his ear "Gomen, gomen, gomen nasai."

Gohan smiled weakly. "It's alright, Piccolo-san. I think- I think it won't hurt as much next time. Next time, I'll come prepared."

Piccolo raised an eye ridge. "Prepared?"

Back on Kami's Lookout, Dende's curiosity had gotten the better of him. The Namek youth had been pacing back and forth across the Tenki, fighting so hard to resist temptation. For a while. "Ooh, I can't take this anymore!" He strode to the edge of the Lookout...

Earlier that day Piccolo had come to gather the seven dragonballs from him. He wouldn't tell Dende what the wish was for and of course, Dende got very worried. Just as he was about to insist that either Piccolo tell him what the wish was or be refused the dragonballs, Piccolo had put a hand on his shoulder and smirked. "Don't worry, ani. It's not as if I'm going to wish to be king of the world or something stupid like that."

"O-of course, Piccolo-san." Dende was ashamed. How could he even think that Piccolo might make a bad wish? Whatever it was, he was sure Piccolo had a good reason to desire privacy. Now as stood upon the edge of the Lookout, he felt even more guilty for snooping. "He could've just told me and saved us both the trouble." thought Dende. A voice in his head said that it wasn't too late, that he could still turn back. Dende ignored it, looked down and promptly got the shock of his life.

He reeled back. In his haste, Dende didn't watch where he was going and tripped over one of Mr. Popo's plants. Dende plopped down into the soil, not caring that his robe would get dirty. He was much too shocked. Did he really see Gohan and Piccolo, and Gohan doing that to Piccolo... with his mouth! Dende felt sick to his stomach. He remembered what Gohan used to do to him with that mouth. Of course, they were just children then, curious children that had experimented with kissing. Gohan, in his innocence, said that they were to supposed to use their tongues, and so they did, taking turns to lick each other's lips. It looked like Gohan, all grown up now, found out what that tongue was really for.

Dende shook his head. "This can't be real." he denied. "Piccolo's a Namek. I don't understand..." He knew in his mind that this was very real, and yet, some sick curiosity drew him on still, daring him to confirm what he saw. He looked again- and flushed a deep purple. There was no doubt now as to what Piccolo had wished for, by the way he was moving on top of Gohan. A weird, hot sensation sat heavily like lead at the bottom of Dende's stomach. They stopped moving. Dende watched Gohan mouth his lover's name, and saw Piccolo holding him gently. Dende suddenly realized what the sensation was called. Thy name is envy.

Dende sighed. He felt heartsick, confused, and guilty. He knew he should've just trusted Piccolo. He also felt guilty for feeling jealous. After all, a Kami is supposed to be above such things. It was just that Dende had cherished those sweet, innocent memories and seeing Gohan like this- with Piccolo! He didn't want Gohan to share their experience with any other Namek. Dende frowned. He knew how serious Piccolo was, if he was willing to change himself that drastically for Gohan. He really should be happy for them...

Dende's antennae twitched. A ki was heading in Piccolo and Gohan's direction, but they were caught up in the lassissitude of sex and didn't notice. Dende focused his sight on the ki. It was Pan. "Oh, no no no! Don't let her see you like this!"

It was a beautiful day out, blue sky and puffy white clouds everywhere. Pan, like her father so many times before, expressed her joy of flying by barrel rolling through a cloud. She cleared the little nimbus and came to earth. She had come to invite her father and Piccolo to dinner. Even though Piccolo didn't really eat, she wanted him there. She always thought he was pretty cool. Pan concentrated and sensed their low kis. She chuckled. "They must've had one helluva sparring session." Pan looked around. No father or big green alien in sight, but their clothes were. She walked past and followed her ki sense. They should be right around this boulder- Pan gasped and ducked back. She was blushing, embarrased at seeing her father and Piccolo naked- "Wait a minute, why is my father naked?"

Pan peeked her head around the boulder. Gohan opened his eyes and scrambled to his feet in shock. "Pan!" Behind him, Piccolo woke up. He stood there calmly staring at Pan.

Pan was in denial. Her mind couldn't accept what she was seeing- and then she saw Piccolo's brand new addition. "Oh my god!" She covered her mouth, as if to prevent herself from puking.

"Pan, it isn't what you think-"

"What I think!" Pan said hysterically. "How about what I see!"

"Pan-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it! You- you're disgusting!" She spat out those words and took off, leaving a very hurt and confused Gohan on his knees. Pan flew at her top speed, flying blindly, until she realized where she wanted to go.

"Oh my god, oh my god, Trunks!" At Capsule Corp., a very worried Trunks was holding his very distraught wife in his arms. She was sobbing into his shirt, fingers digging into his flesh. Trunks winced.

"Pan, tell me what's wrong." She gritted her teeth, and an almost angry sounding sob escaped. Trunks gripped her shoulders. "Pan! Please!" She buried her head further into his chest. Trunks barely heard what Pan had mumbled. "Gohan-kun? What about him?" Trunks asked in confusion. Gohan couldn't be in trouble; he was sure he would've sensed it. Pan tensed for a moment, then exhaled resignedly. She lifted her head and glared at him with red, tear-streaked eyes.

"I said, I saw my father" and here her mouth tightened into a bitter line, "and Piccolo, laying together. Naked!" Pan had shouted the last word and punched Trunks' shoulder in frustration. Like a true Saiyan, her strength increased greatly with her anger. Trunks barely had time to flinch before Pan had threw herself into his arms again. "Dammit!" she sobbed into his shoulder. "How could my father do something so disgusting! Doesn't he love my mother? Damn it!"

Trunks was completely floored. He had no idea Gohan went that way. Hell! He didn't think Piccolo went any way! He was so zoned out that it took two or three times and another punch from Pan to realize that his name was being called.

"Trunks? Trunks? Dammit, answer me! What my father did was wrong! He did something disgusting, right? Right!"

Trunks' eyes focused on his wife. He could see that she was getting hysterical. "I'd better do something to calm her down." he thought. Trunks lifted his hands, gripped the top of her shoulders, and forced a frown. "Of course it's disgusting."

"Hmm..." thought Bulma. She was passing by when she heard a crying Pan. When she went to find out what was wrong, she saw Trunks already holding her. Bulma decided to let her son handle this but stood outside the doorway, just in case. There was the heavy tread of footsteps behind her. Bulma spun around. "Vegeta, did you hear!"

"What, woman."

"I can't believe it! Freaky! How could he find him attractive?" Vegeta normally didn't care about gossip but he was annoyed by her prattling, so politely he asked Bulma what got her so excited.

"What did you hear!"

"Gohan and Piccolo... they're together." whispered Bulma, like she had just told the juiciest secret in the world.

"So? They're always hanging around each other."

"Apparently too much. They're gay!"

Bulma's mouth dropped open at Vegeta's reaction. She had expected him to yell, or to make some snide comment about Kakkarott's brat, but this...? This was too weird.

Vegeta was laughing.

Back at the training valley, Gohan was tossing and turning in his sleep. Earlier that day, after Pan had come upon them, Piccolo had forced Gohan up to get dressed. Gohan was so distraught that Piccolo thought it best to take him back to his cave, and so there was Gohan, dreaming some very disturbing dreams.

"Mm, no..." he mumbled. "Kaasan! No, I'm not a bad boy! Please, don't!" Gohan tossed off his blanket and stumbled out of the cave. He was crying. How could he not? His worst nightmare had come true when his own daughter rejected him. Now his dreams reflected the turbulent feelings of his mind. "Kaasan... he's not a monster..."

His power level rose with the intensity of his feverish nightmares. Now Gohan remembered Pan's words. Exaggerated, of course, by his own imagination. "You're disgusting... You make me want to puke... I can't believe my own father's a fag..." Her face twisted into an ugly mask of anger. "How could you do this to me!" Pan hurled the scream at her father and took off. But it didn't stop there.

Suddenly, Gohan was at school. He was sitting in an empty classroom. The principle came in and laid a pink slip on his desk. "But why?" Gohan asked in confusion.

The principle sneered. "We don't need a queer like you corrupting our youth."

Gohan let his hurt spur him into Supersaiyan, which usually would help clear his head. It didn't work. Gohan desperately started destroying things to drown out the noise. The voices screeched louder."FREAK!"

"Masaneko-HA!"

"PERVERT!"

"Kamehame-HA!"

"QUEER!"

"SHUT UP! Aaaarghh!" Gohan indiscriminately shot at something.

"FREAK! PERVERT! QUEER! FREAK FREAK FREAK-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Gohan clutched his head and started screaming. "SHUT UP!" He kept screaming, the pitch getter higher and higher as his ki built. His muscles bulked and his hair spiked up. Finally, as Gohan reached the crescendo of his screams, his voice broke- and so did the hold on his power. There was a huge explosion, like the violent death of a sun. It scorched everything it touched, even the air, as Gohan silently watched his handiwork. He surveyed the stark landscape.

Nothingthingness.

Silence.

Peace.

Gohan smiled and fell to the Earth, unconscious.

In the morning when Gohan awoke, it was to the image of a very worried green face hovering over him. "Picc'lo," he croaked, "you got a purple bump on your face."

"No kidding." Piccolo started to smirk but winced instead. "Eh, mind telling what's going on?"

Gohan looked up at him blankly. "Goin' on?"

"Gohan!" Piccolo exclaimed in frustration. "Last night! Don't you remember?"

Gohan's brow furrowed. "No."

"I can't believe it... Last night! I watched you reach the next level! Remember? How the hell did it happen? How did you go SS2?"

For a while Gohan kept his face emotionless, then his eyes took on a disturbed look. "Wha..." He licked his lips. "Tell me happened."

Piccolo sighed. "Last night... Your power woke me up. I watched you destroy things as a Supersaiyan. I thought you were just training until I heard you screaming. Screaming at things I couldn't see, and then I realized you were doing all of this with your eyes closed." Gohan visibly became more upset during Piccolo's little speech. "I was going to fly up there to smack some sense into you when you shot at me. You kept screaming, and screaming, and then I knew that you were going to explode. I barely had time to get to the cave before you scorched everything in sight."

Gohan curled onto his side. "I haven't sleepwalked since I was five."

"Yeah well, for some reason you did. What's wrong with you? How the hell did you go SS2?" Piccolo questioned him mercilessly. "Gohan? How'd you do it? Gohan? Answer me!"

Gohan just curled up into a tighter ball than before.

For a long time he was silent. Piccolo gave up questioning him and was about to walk away. Then Gohan sniffed and Piccolo paused. "I..." Gohan blinked a tear from his eye. "was upset."

Oh. Of course. What an understatement. Piccolo sighed his koi's name and ran a hand through Gohan's wild black hair. Gohan whimpered. "Shh." Piccolo picked him up like a rag doll, carried him back to the cave, and set him down. Gohan watched Piccolo rummage about, gathering supplies and then lighting a fire.

"Piccolo, where are you going?" Gohan asked in alarm. "Don't leave!"

"I have to. All the nearby fish are incinerated."

Gohan let go of Piccolo's hand in shame and curled up again. "Poor fish. Sniff."

Piccolo came back with five large fish. He speared them on a stick with his bare hands and held it over the fire. Gohan smelled the fish cooking. "I couldn't possibly eat now. I'm too upset." His stomach rumbled.

"Here." Piccolo held the fish in front of him. Gohan hesitated but then he realized that Piccolo was going out of his way to be kind to him. Gohan ate them. Besides, he really was hungry.

"Now, are you feeling better?"

"Uh-huh." answered Gohan, as he licked the last of the grease from his fingers.

"Good then. Put on some decent clothes."

"Huh?" Gohan just now noticed the condition of his gi, or rather, the barely-there, dirty, ripped up rag that used to be his sparring uniform. "I can't go see my daughter in this!" thought Gohan, and then he realized something. "Piccolo, I don't have any clothes to change into." Piccolo sighed resignedly and zapped Gohan a t-shirt and blue jeans. Gohan shucked off his clothes and pulled on the jeans. His fingers fumbled with the fastening. Piccolo came up behind him and did it for him. Gohan looked up from where he was, tucked beneath Piccolo's chin. "Piccolo-san, you forgot the underwear."

"Did I now?" the Namek said offhandedly, as he slid his arms from Gohan's waist. Gohan pulled the white t-shirt on over his head and tucked it into his waistband. "Are you leaving?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah." said Gohan grimly. "It's time I had a talk with Pan." Gohan paused at the edge of the cave, taking one last look back for encouragement. Piccolo stood there tall and strong, like an umoving pillar of strength. 

"I'll be waiting for you." he said. Gohan felt a rush of warmth. He nodded and did a running takeoff.

It had taken exactly 3 hours, 22 minutes, and 7 seconds for Gohan to get there. Gohan had taken his precious time flying. He had dragged the minutes out as long as possible. Yet it wasn't nearly enough, for there he was, standing on the front doorstep of Capsule Corporation. Gohan knocked. A moment passed and he knocked again. He heard footsteps approaching. "Please don't let it be Vegeta, please don't let it be Vegeta..." Gohan prayed. He didn't think he could deal with the man and his attitude at the moment. The door swung open. It was Bulma.

"Oh, Gohan! ...Is there something I can do for you?"

Bulma was looking at him weirdly. Gohan noticed. A blush crept up his neck, to his cheeks, and all the way to his hairline. "Um, yes. I'm here to see Pan?"

"Of course. Come in, Gohan-kun. Wait here for a moment, I'll find out where Pan-chan is for you." And before Gohan could explain that he could simply find Pan by her ki, she was off.

"Oh well." Gohan thought. "Bulma probably wanted to warn Pan of my coming anyway." Gohan stood in the hallway for about two minutes before Bulma popped her head out of a doorway.

"She's waiting for you by the pond." Gohan nodded his thanks and walked down the hallway. Bulma was still looking at him oddly, but as Gohan passed her, there was something else in her eyes. Something that might've been construed as... compassion? Gohan shook his head and put it out his mind. He had his daughter to deal with.

There she was, gazing out into the pond. She had her arms wrapped around herself, as if the warm breeze passing by suddenly blew cold. "Pan." he called.

Pan turned around. "Dad." That was it, no smile, no warm hug, just Dad. It hurt Gohan.

"Pan... about yesterday..." It hurt Gohan even more, seeing the sudden look of disgust that crossed his daughter's face. "Pan, I'm sorry you had to find out that way-"

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." she said bitterly. "How could you do something so gross? And wrong!" Gohan was taken aback. Where did she get that line of thinking? He had never before encouraged homosexuality, but he had never said anything against it either.

"Pan, why do you say it's wrong?" 

"Are you kidding? The thought of two guys, rubbing- Ugh! It's unnatural." She threw her hands up in the air. "Two men don't fit together!" Gohan thought of him and Piccolo. He thought they fit together quite naturally.

"I don't think it's wrong." Gohan said quietly. Pan opened her mouth but Gohan cut her off. "Hear me out! I don't think homosexuality is wrong. Is it harming anyone? Does it concern anybody but the people in love? If those two people can find a little happiness in each other, what is wrong with that? They shouldn't be ashamed! I love Piccolo and I'm NOT ashamed of it!"

During Gohan's little tirade, Pan had turned her back on him and stared at a dead leaf in the pond, frowning. "Don't you love my mother?"

"Videl? Of course! Why would you-" A thought occurred to him. "Wait! You think just because I love Piccolo means I don't love your mother anymore? No, I'll always love her. How could I not?"

"Then why can't you guys just be friends?"

"We are friends. He's my best friend, just like your mother. And like Videl," Gohan flushed, "I find him very attractive." He now walked around to face her. "Pan, aren't you being selfish? Do you really expect me to live alone, without someone to comfort me?"

"A friend could do that fine!" Pan objected.

"True... but," Gohan hesitated. This wasn't a good subject for a parent to speak of with a child. "But sometimes I get physically lonely too." Pan closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, as if she was suddenly bestowed with a massive migraine. Gohan gripped the top of her shoulders. "Pan-chan, please try to understand."

Pan sighed resignedly. "He really makes you happy?"

"Yes."

"And... he's not trying to replace okaasan?"

"No, of course not."

"Then... I'll try to understand, tousan. I just- I just need some time."

"Thank you, Pan-chan." Gohan pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead. He pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Pan, I'll never forget your mother. I couldn't. I see her everyday, in you." Gohan caressed her cheek. "Remember that." and with that last sentence, he was gone.

Pan was left standing there alone. She took a slightly crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket and looked at it. It was a picture of herself and Trunks as newlyweds. They were sitting at the main table and sipping wine from each other's cups. Off to one side, Bulma and Bra were smiling at the couple while Vegeta had his arms crossed, smirking. To the right side, her grandmother Chi-Chi was wiping tears from her eyes, while Pan's mother was laughingly wiping away her father's. Pan sniffed. They looked so happy. "We were all so happy, before you went away. Mom, I miss you."

Pan raised two trembling fingers to touch her mother's face and then her grandmother's. Her gaze moved over to Trunks. "He looked so handsome that day-" Pan's eyes narrowed. "Homosexuality makes me want to puke" she thought, "and I'll never understand. Thank Kami Trunks isn't gay- or bisexual." she amended. She shuddered at the thought. It was too threatening. The potential to lose her beautiful, gorgeous husband was too horrible to think about. She knew ANYBODY would find him attractive. "Thank Dende he isn't gay."

You know how gossip spreads like wildfire, right? Well, soon the news of Gohan and Piccolo's relationship(and their escapades) was known to the entire Z crew, and a few others. Some were disgusted and didn't understand, some were so shocked all they could do was scream "NANI!", and some that were the wise few, just shook they're heads and smiled. And as for Goten, Gohan's little brother? He curled up in a corner and cried, envious of his niichan's bravery.

Gohan and Piccolo were satisfied that the word was out. Piccolo was relieved because he didn't have to answer the stupid question "What's with you and Gohan?" anymore. However, he did have to resist the urge to kill every time someone would ask "But I thought you were asexual? How do you- you know..." And although proud of his love for Piccolo, Gohan did blush at the rumors of a certain popular math teacher screwing a large green alien. He blushed even worse when a few bold students asked what it was like. Gohan told Piccolo that he was suddenly VERY glad he got tenure a few years ago.

Either way, the word was out. Everyone that mattered came to accept Gohan and Piccolo's love on their own terms, and life soon returned to norCOUGH Excuse me, life returned to normal as normal can be, seeing that this was the Dragonball universe after all.

Yes, the word was out and everyone that mattered to Son Gohan got used to their relationship. Everyone living, that is.

A few months later, the school year ended and summer had come around once again. To celebrate, Piccolo decided to take Gohan out- and work him like a dog. All day they sparred, the fierce battle raging over land and sky. But instead of Gohan taking all the punishment like before, this time it was Piccolo, forced to go on the defensive from a SS2 Gohan.

The sparring drew to a close as the day ended. They hung in midair, watching the sun slowly set. There was something in the atmosphere that day that made the sunset huge and tangerine-orange, with delicate pink clouds to accent it. Finally, as the sun extinguished itself for the night, Gohan realized something. "Hey, we're right over my old house!" Gohan dropped down to the earth, quickly followed by Piccolo. "Huh, I hadn't realized how far we strayed from your valley."

"What are you doing?" Piccolo asked.

"Looking for the key. I don't know about you, but I'm dying of thirst and I feel like some lemonade." Before Gohan opened the door, he turned to glance over at his longtime friend, mentor, and now, lover. "Piccolo? Coming?"

"I'll think I'll stay here." he replied.

"Alright."

Piccolo watched Gohan disappear through the door, then sat down on a little hill beside the house. Ah yes, he much preferred the air outdoors compared to the stuffy air inside. It brought back too many memories. Piccolo pictured himself walking into the house only to bump into a cowering Goku and Gohan. "And just what do you think you're doing Son Goku, bringing that devil in here?" Piccolo chuckled at the memory of Earth's two strongest warriors trying to defend Piccolo and placate their loud-mouthed female all at the same time.

"Heh, Chi-Chi never did like me much- but the feeling was mutual. Good old Goku always gave me a second chance though." Piccolo suddenly wondered what Goku would think of his relationship with Gohan. He decided that at first Goku would be confused, but then would come to accept it once he saw how much his son really loved the Namek. It didn't hurt none that Gohan already had the obligatory child/daughter, something Piccolo could never provide. Chi-Chi, however, was another matter and one he preferred not to think about. Piccolo wrinkled his nose at the sudden itchy sensation of sweaty cloth plastered to skin. He peeled off the tattered remains of his shirt and fully stretched out. The cool, lush grass did wonders for the pain in his back as Piccolo laid there, watching the first stars of evening appear in the sky.

Back at the Son residence(although no one really resided there since Chi-Chi's death), Gohan finished making the lemonade. It was not as sweet as he would like, but just perfect for his koi. He came out carrying two glasses and handed one to Piccolo. "Ah, thank you."

Gohan flopped down beside him. "Finally, I can relax!" Piccolo grabbed his wrist.

"Don't."

"Wha?"

Piccolo's hand left Gohan's wrist and ran through his spiky hair. "Don't go out of Supersaiyan."

"Oh, I see." said Gohan, leaning into Piccolo's cupped hand. He smiled coyly. "You like me blond, don't you?" Piccolo removed his hand and looked away. To cover the awkward silence Gohan powered down to Supersaiyan. SS2 was quite a strain on him and he still didn't have the control necessary to not destroy things when not fighting. Gohan took a sip and laid back, arms behind his head. "What a beautiful night. Isn't it, Piccolo-san?"

"Hn."

"Nights like this make you want to sleep under the stars, right?"

"Hn."

Gohan sighed. Piccolo obviously wasn't in a mood to talk, but when was he ever? Gohan really didn't mind though, so it was with surprise when Piccolo said his name. "Gohan."

"Eh?" Gohan looked up to find himself overshadowed by the Namek, Piccolo's face looming so close over his.

"Do you remember what happened a year ago?"

"A year ago...? Oh," Gohan exclaimed softly. He smiled sweetly at the memory. "I kissed you."

"Yeah." Piccolo did a smile of his own. He took Gohan's hand and pulled him to his feet. Piccolo murmured softly. "I think I should repay you for that kiss." He leaned forward but then stopped and frowned. Piccolo took ahold of Gohan's shirt and pushed off the remaining shreds. The offending fabric slid easily across his shoulders, before falling to the ground. "Much better."

Smiling again, Piccolo reached out and cradled Gohan's face between two large hands. Looking into striking green eyes that were so different from Gohan's usual dark pools, Piccolo realized that they were really the same- for they held the shining light of his soul and love for Piccolo. Piccolo leaned in oh-so-carefully and brushed lips. Gohan was taken aback by the sheer sweetness but soon recovered and leaned in for more. Piccolo continued to kiss him tenderly on the lips, between his brows, at his temple. Gohan grew impatient and deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping past Piccolo's lips and tasting his teeth. After a moment's hesitation, Piccolo opened his mouth a little wider to let him explore. Gohan continued sliding past, exploring the silky underside of Piccolo's tongue, then rubbing together their rough sides. He moved up, tickling the roof of Piccolo's mouth. Gohan traced the inside of his fangs, sharp canines pricking the skin on his tongue.

Suddenly Gohan couldn't move. His head was held still by a pair of green hands. Piccolo went on the offensive. His long blue tongue quickly and accurately explored every inch of Gohan's mouth, causing him to moan. Piccolo would tease him by rubbing their tips together, making Gohan go after him, only to plunge back in and dominate. By the time Piccolo was done, both were breathing heavily. Their faces hovered close to each other, as one they breathed the same breath. Gohan looked into Piccolo's eyes. "Piccolo-san, make love to me."

Piccolo gently took hold of Gohan's ribs and kissed him. They both sunk to the ground with their eyes closed. Piccolo broke the kiss. Gohan stretched out beneath him. Piccolo took the invitation and gently nipped and kissed Gohan's neck, then started nibbling on his collarbone, sucking on a nipple- "Hhn!" Gohan arched beneath him. His grip crushed Piccolo to his chest.

"Gohan, I can't go anywhere with you holding me so close."

"Gomen." said Gohan, breathlessly. His arms loosened and Piccolo moved to the other nipple, wickedly teasing it with lips and tongue. While he was doing that, Piccolo's hand moved down, tracing the bumps on Gohan's tight stomach. His hand reached for the knot in Gohan's waistband. Gohan made a noise of protest as Piccolo moved out of his reach. Then he saw what Piccolo had done. "Piccolo, stop! Kami, what if the neighbors see us?"

"Too late." Piccolo lowered his head.

"Piccolo! Piccolo-ohhh." said Gohan in a much different context. Piccolo smiled to himself against Gohan's thigh, then started teasing him with licks and nuzzles. Gohan panted and squirmed, frustrated and eager for something more than Piccolo's teasing. Gohan rolled his head and caught sight of the road again. "Piccolo, what if they really do see us?"

Piccolo growled. "They won't." His tongue flicked out.

"Ahhn."

"Now be silent. The only word coming out of your mouth should be my name."

"But-"

Piccolo fully took Gohan into his mouth. Gohan was silenced.

Looking up into the beautiful June night, Gohan admired the starry sky and ceased worrying about the neighbors. The pleasure Piccolo was giving him was too much. In fact, it was getting harder and harder to concentrate on the stars, really hard- "Aaagh!" Piccolo gave one last suck and the stars disappeared as Gohan squeezed his eyes shut. Every muscle in his body tensed and his hands dug into grass, such was the intensity of his orgasm. He lay there, gasping and shuddering from the after effects. Piccolo kept his mouth on him until the last shiver.

Piccolo spat out Gohan's seed, now mixed with his own spit, into his hand. He had been careful to swallow as little as possible. They needed all he had. Piccolo stood up. With a shift of his hips his purple pants fell off, revealing an impressive erection. Gohan had yet to get him into the habit of wearing underwear. 

"Here, let me help." From where he had been laying, Gohan now got onto his knees in front of Piccolo. He took Piccolo's own hand and wrapped the fingers around his erection. Gohan then wrapped his hands around and slid up and down Piccolo's length, spreading the moisture. Surprised, Piccolo let out a noise that was somewhere between a groan and a growl. Gohan smiled up at him, not a hint of shyness showing in those green eyes. Piccolo scowled and dropped to his knees, gripping Gohan's hair with his free hand. Gohan closed his eyes, concentrating on nothing but the fierce kiss. Indeed, he was so busy dueling tongues that Gohan thought nothing of it when he felt his arms being lifted. So he was surprised when he suddenly found himself flipped over on his stomach and pinned down by Piccolo's weight. Piccolo held Gohan's arms above his head, one hand gripping both wrists.

Piccolo's tongue flicked out, licking Gohan's back like a cat and sending shivers all up and down his spine. He would pause here and there to kiss or suckle a certain spot. Piccolo's lips hovered over a rough patch of skin, at the base of Gohan's spine. His tongue darted out experimentally. Gohan flinched. Liking the reaction, Piccolo thoroughly licked Gohan's tail spot, wrenching involuntary cries from the man. Writhing beneath Piccolo, Gohan tried to get away from the pain/pleasure but Piccolo's hold was true. With the pathetic mewl of a kitten Gohan stopped struggling. Piccolo gave one last lick. Gohan's back arched inward at the sensation.

Piccolo smiled to himself. Oh yes, Gohan was definitely ready, but still... Piccolo's tongue flicked over Gohan's butt cheeks. They tensed. Piccolo mouthed the flesh and suckled. A low moan came deep from within Gohan's body. Piccolo chuckled and decided to have mercy. Gohan was bent in half backwards, almost like a pretzel, from the restraint on his arms. Piccolo relieved the uncomfortable position as he moved back up. He nudged a knee between Gohan's legs and settled his full weight on him. Piccolo chose a side and started knawing on the crook of his neck. His sharp Namekian teeth made slightly painful indents in his skin. Spread out like this, Gohan could feel Piccolo's hot erection pressing into his back while his own was pressed into the cold grass. Gohan's breath came in fast, shallow gasps. He was starting to feel dizzy. "Piccolo," he gasped, "please."

Gohan felt Piccolo's smile against the base of his neck. Piccolo moved and positioned his lips against the delicate shell of Gohan's ear. "Please, what." His deep voice sent vibrations buzzing all the way down Gohan's spine.

Gohan fought back the embarrassment he felt. He had to get this over with. He knew from experience that Piccolo could keep on going like this forever until he got what he wanted. If Gohan had learned one thing about his lover over the year, it was that he had a thing for Gohan- talking dirty. He wanted Gohan to display his wanton lust out loud and the more explicit, the better. "I..." he said, "want you..." Gohan groaned. This'd better be dirty enough. "to fuck me." Gohan sensed, rather than saw, the Cheshire cat-like grin on Piccolo's face.

Piccolo purred. "Your wish is my command." The knee between his legs spread Gohan to the furthest degree. Hands let go to tease Gohan's puckered entrance with a lubricated finger, gently preparing Gohan for what came next. Piccolo positioned himself at Gohan's entrance and leaned forward. Both felt Gohan tighten when Piccolo pushed pass his rim. Gohan tried to relax his muscles as Piccolo entered him slowly, so slowly, until finally Piccolo was buried fully. "Mmmm." he said, well pleased by Gohan's heat. 

Piccolo leaned over and restrained Gohan's wrists again, all the while giving slow, agonizing strokes. Gohan wasn't content just to lay there. He bucked his hips impatiently, causing a grunt from his lover. "Are you sure you want that?" As an example, Piccolo pulled out fast and slammed back in.

"Ugh! Yes! Oh, yesss." Piccolo picked up the pace in response. Gohan got on all fours to make access easier. Piccolo growled sexily and pounded into him, each thrust angling to hit his lover's sweet spot. Below, Gohan lay on his forearms, his head resting between them. He closed his eyes and listened. The chirping of the crickets, practically drowned out by the fast pants coming from himself. Which in turn was countered by Piccolo's hoarse breathing above. Gohan opened his eyes and felt. Damp grass brushing against his skin, the rocking of his hips as Piccolo's thrust into him- all so satisfying, and yet not. Gohan's member throbbed, as if to remind him of its neglection. Gohan reached back, only to have his hand slapped away. Piccolo kept thrusting while giving light strokes with his fingers. Gohan cried out and gave up all hope of coherent thought. He came.

Gohan's muscles clenched down on Piccolo's tip as he was pulling out. His hips slammed back in of their accord. Piccolo threw his head back and roared, spilling his seed deep into Gohan. Every muscle in his body tightened painfully- and then they relaxed. Gohan and Piccolo fell, landing together in a heap of tangled limbs.

Green hands traced the red imprints of their grip, left on the pale flesh of their lover's hips.

"Piccolo... We can't stay like this out here."

"Right." Both of them remembered what had happened the first and last time they did that. It wasn't pleasant. Piccolo groaned from the effort of getting up. Both stumbled into the house butt nekkid.

"Here." said Gohan. "We can sleep in my old room." They tumbled onto Gohan's bed and fell asleep instantly, not even bothering to cover up.

In the middle of the night Piccolo shivered and started to wake up, becoming aware of the sudden drop in temperature. His eyes fully snapped open at the gasp of a woman. He saw the outline of Chi-Chi standing in the doorway.

"But why? How could you?" wailed the heartbroken mother.

Piccolo's eyes widened but then narrowed. He was sick of explaining his actions to people when it was really none of their business. He swore to himself that this would be the last time. "Gohan needs me. And if he needs me to be his lover, so be it."

"Gohan needs you! You- you- monster! He needs a nice girl to make him happy. Why, if Videl were here-"

"Videl is dead!" snarled Piccolo. "She isn't coming back and the sooner you remember that, the better. I can make Gohan happy. I will. And no one," Piccolo pointed one taloned finger in Chi-Chi's direction and sneered, "including the ghost of his overbearing mother, will get in the way." Piccolo took a corner of bed sheet and wrapped it possessively around Gohan, effectively ending the conversation. Chi-Chi was left with her mouth hanging open.

Gohan stirred. "Nn, Piccolo-san?" he asked drowsily. "Are you talking to someone?"

"Sh, go back to sleep. You're hearing things." Piccolo kissed each eye, forcing Gohan to close them. He gave in and snuggled closer to Piccolo.

Piccolo looked up from the content face of his lover to the doorway. There was nothing there to see. No dead woman, no angry shocked mother, only the tiniest ghost of a whisper.

"O-overbearing? But I only want what's best for my baby."

THE END of Piccolo's First Kiss - Part 3.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oo, the ending's creepy, ne? Just wait until you read Part 4. Anyhoo, this story is dedicated to my true-blue friend Amejisuto Muun because she finally convinced me that it was alright to do hentai for the sake of hentai. Also, I disagree with Tomo-chan on Gohan and Piccolo's age differences. Piccolo is 8 years older than Gohan, not four.

A/N #2: Oops! Turns out I'm wrong. The difference is 4 years. grins sheepishly Gomen. 

aishetaru - I love you.

ani - brother.

don shi te- why?

gomen - sorry.  
gomen nasai - very sorry.

koi - an affectionate petname for a boyfriend/girlfriend.

kuso shinsei - holy shit.

soyoboro - farewell or Fare thee well.

nani- what!

ne- no?

oniichan - brother.

Tenki - platform? aka Kami's Lookout.

P.S. Kudos to anyone who points out the dirty pun in this story! Clue: It involves everyone's favorite Namek. ;) 


End file.
